


Tris sees Four, and Four sees Tris

by DancingChupacabra



Category: Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dauntless Faction Initiation, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Initiation, Just the Tiniest Amount of Angst, Love, Making Out, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sentimental, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Undressing, dauntless, dauntless hallways, dauntless hallways seem like a party place, fluffy fluff fluff, just at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingChupacabra/pseuds/DancingChupacabra
Summary: As Tris's world gets more and more complicated, she finds the one person she can't wait to see again.
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Kudos: 49





	Tris sees Four, and Four sees Tris

**Author's Note:**

> During their flirty initiation covert-romance period, after Tris has been into Four's fear landscape (and discovered the truth about Marcus). I just really want more of them falling in love...also I was going through old scrapped ideas and read this one and was like "oh damn this is cute"

I thought I knew Marcus, at least as much as an Abnegation child could know an Abnegation adult, but I was wrong. I now how wrong I was, now that… now that I know what I know. No that even the thought of his name makes my whole body bristle and the hairs on my arm stand on end. I’m just trying to stretch my fingers out of the fist they’re clenched in when I see his face coming around the corner. All the tension in my body melts away. A warm smile spreads over his mouth as he breaks into a light jog to reach me.  
“There you are,” he greets my mouth with a kiss as his hand meets mine.  
I left him a note to come find me, but I didn’t say where, so I’m not surprised at the faint beads of sweat on his forehead. With the other things I said in the note, I’m not surprised he was in such a hurry.  
Our fingers intertwine as he kisses me more deeply. I kiss him back as his hand softly caress my cheek. My cheeks feel hot whenever I’m with him like this, but I hardly care anymore.  
All I care about right now is Tobias. The way his lips feel on mine, his skin against my fingers, his breath against my ear as he kisses my jaw, his name in my mouth…  
“Tobias…” I whisper his name as his lips brush my earlobe. My left hand puts lightly at the hem of his shirt while I pull him closer with my right. As his mouth moves back to mine, I snake my hand under the hem of his shirt and up his torso. He lets out a breath and I feel his muscles tighten beneath my hand. I spread my fingers across the Dauntless flames covering his ribs, covering as much as of his skin with my hand as I can. When my fingertips reach his spine, I feel his hand mirroring mine, cupping my lower back. I sigh into his mouth, and like they completely bypassed my brain, I hear the words I love you only after my mouth has finished saying the syllables. I look up and into his eyes, which are deep and focused on mine. With his left arm wrapped around me, his right brushes a piece of hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear. I love you. He says in a voice so low you wouldn’t hear it even an inch further away. But he didn’t need to say it for me to know. He makes me feel safe and warm and held. The smell of his dauntless soap and the buzzed-short abnegation hair are everything he is and everything I am. And I know I said it because I meant it. And because I felt it. I thought I knew what it was to love another person, I loved my family after all, but I’ve just never felt anything like what I feel when I’m with him. An in an instant, my mouth says all that-but not with words. And I can feel his heart racing as he pulls me to him, and my lips are insistent and anxious against his. As I push myself into his body and onto my tip-toes so my mouth will have better leverage on him, I feel my own adrenaline rising as I thought of why I invited him here.  
“Do you want to go back to my room?” Tobias whispers, his hand against my cheek.  
“If I wanted to go back to your room…” I try to speak slowly, even though my heart is pounding, as I walk my fingers up his chest, feeling his body hear radiating through his clothes, “why would I be out here?” My hand comes to rest right over his heart, grounding myself to him, here.  
“Tris…” he closes his eyes slowly and draws out my name, inhaling slowly, “i’ve never…” he trails off, taking another deep breath.  
“We’re dauntless,” I say simply, kissing his hand.  
He moves as a dark blur and I feel the cool rock against my back, his mouth crashing on mine as he pins me to the wall. His neck is bent and I’m looking up at him, so my mouth pushes against his as I move both my hands around to his waist, pulling his hips closer to mine. He groans and stretches an arm out onto the wall to steady himself. Again, my fingers creep beneath the hem of his shirt and I stretch my fingers across his muscled back and shoulders. I’m so focused on his skin and imagining every bump and divet I feel in the dark that I hardly notice his lips drifting to my jaw and neck. He’s kissing my neck, and maybe I should be worried about him leaving marks, but I just don’t care. There can’t possibly be any dauntless rules against love marks, and probably no one would notice, amidst my other healing bruises. I rake my fingernails lightly down Tobias’s side and he grabs a handful of my shirt, pulling it up, revealing my stomach. I grab the hem of his shirt and he knows exactly where I’m going, removing his lips from my body and bending his spine as I take off his shirt.  
Now, we’re both sweaty and breathless, even in the dark hallway we feel exposed. We could be discovered at any moment. And what? Dauntless hallways are known for their… uninhibited inhabitants. Still, both of us can feel the thrill in our veins.  
He’s standing so close to me, and I feel my breathing quicken as my eyes rove his naked chest. Am I blushing? I must be, because I’ve never seen a man like this before. I see the dark, black, dauntless flames licking at his ribcage. Without really thinking about it, I reach out to touch them, and I feel his muscles tighten under my fingers. I notice that they wrap all the way around his body. Where do they go? As much as I feel like I could stare at his chest forever, I want to…to see him. All of him.  
My cheeks burn hotter and I blurt out “Can I see them?” Partly to break the silence but partly to cinvince myself that’s what this is about: his tattoos, not his naked body.  
He presses his hand over mine and nods, slowly. He lifts my hand to his face and kisses it, before slowly turning around so I can see the artwork on his back.  
The lighting is dim but as he takes a step forward I can see the roots of a tree—the amity tree, but without its border—at the base of his spine, and then the scales of candor, and the erudite eye…Its then I reach out to touch them, as if I need to trace them to make sure they are real. The abnegation hands cupping the dauntless flames stand out from the rest. Seeing the big hands so lovingly supporting the passionate flame makes my nose sting and my eyes water. I touch them all again, and the abnegation once twice more before I follow the flames up to his neck and turn his head around to look at me.  
“They’re beautiful” I say, softly, with tears in my eyes. And the way he looks back at me…its like he’s seeing me for the first time all over again.  
“So are you” he whispers effortlessly, like it’s the only thing he knows. He holds my gaze and for a minute I think it is so intense I might actually start to cry.  
He kisses me again, but this time it is soft and gentle. 

Only later, when he is holding me against his chest in the dark do I have the courage to whisper to him “You are art, and I want to see all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...can you tell I spend a lot of time thinking about Four's tattoos?  
> This isn't based on the scene where she touches his tattoos from the movie (mainly become I forgot that scene existed until just now) but it probably could be...


End file.
